


Like a River Flows

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, GOD THEY'RE JUST SO IN LOVE I CANNOT, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Victor, what’s going on?” said Yuuri, as the older man walked towards him.“My love.” said Victor softly, taking his hand in his and gently maneuvering themselves so they stood face to face. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you today. I rarely can on most days, but now that you’re here, living with me?” He exhaled, drawing him closer. “I could barely handle it.”





	Like a River Flows

**Author's Note:**

> GOD IM A MESS. I just got hit with a truckload of Victuri feels at like 3AM and I felt the need to write this to soothe my tortured soul. Note to self, don't listen to sappy romantic songs before bed.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyyy

If Yuuri had to describe Russia in one word, _cold_ would be the first that came to mind. Although he’d weathered his way through his fair share of winters, both in Hasetsu and Detroit, Russia was a whole new kettle of fish.

Another word would be fish, now that he thought about it. It was practically a staple at all their meals, but Yuuri didn’t mind all too much.

The cold however was a different story. Spending the majority of his adolescent life at various ice rinks did nothing to prepare him for the constant icy wind that licked at his skin and sunk deep into his bones the minute he stepped out of the airport, the first of his bags in tow.

But he really couldn’t complain, not when he had his own human personal heater clinging onto him. He’d already been there a week and Victor showed no signs of letting up, needing to be in contact with Yuuri at all times, whether it was a warm hand around his waist as they walked the snowy streets, or full blown make out sessions behind pillars and darkened alleyways where they’d end up flushed and panting, all thoughts of the cold forgotten.

As comforting as Victor’s presence was, the business of moving all his worldly goods 5000 miles across four countries was unbelievably hectic and Yuuri might have cried a bit when the last delivery finally arrived at _their_ (he would never get tired of saying that) door.

Insisting on a celebratory dinner, Victor had brought him to a tiny French bistro tucked away from the loud sounds of the city, where they spent the candlelit evening in quiet conversation, Victor’s hand hardly ever leaving his.

Walking home hand in hand, Yuuri leaned against him, the combination of food, wine and Victor himself making him feel sleepy and unbelievably content.

He could get used to this, he thought sleepily.

As they entered their apartment, Yuuri was prepared to fall asleep in his fiance’s arms immediately, but said fiance had other ideas apparently. Yuuri watched, slightly confused as he fiddled with the shiny stereo system for a bit until a few familiar notes began to play.

 

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

 

“Victor, what’s going on?” said Yuuri, as the older man walked towards him.

“My love.” said Victor softly, taking his hand in his and gently maneuvering themselves so they stood face to face. “I couldn’t take my eyes off you today. I rarely can on most days, but now that you’re here, living with me?” He exhaled, drawing him closer. “I could barely handle it.”

“Victor,” whispered Yuuri, gasping softly as the other snaked an arm around him, resting his palm at the small of his back.

 

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 

“All I could think about was having you back here with me.” continued Victor, intertwining his left hand with Yuuri’s right. “And the thought of you actually living here, in Russia, where we’d never have to be apart ever again… it seemed like a dream, really. And now, here you are in my arms, but I’m terrified that I’ll suddenly wake up and you’ll be gone.”

“I’m here Vitya,” said Yuuri, resting their foreheads together as they began to sway to the music. “I’ll never leave you, you know that. Not now, not ever.”

“Neither will I,” smiled Victor softly. “You’re the most beautiful thing that’s ever happened to me Yura, I’d be a fool not to see it.”

 

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life, too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

The music continued surrounding them like a warm blanket as they swayed to the track, completely wrapped up in each other. The world could have fallen away around them and they’d have been none the wiser.

“I dreamt of doing this with you, you know,” said Victor after a while. “Just dancing with you in my living room after a quiet night out.”

“I guess I really do make your dreams come true then,” laughed Yuuri softly.

“Oh, in so many ways, my love.” murmured Victor. “I’ve lost count.”

“In that case, I think I deserve a kiss, don’t I?” said Yuuri, eyes sparkling with mirth and unbridled adoration.

“I’d say you do.”

Victor leaned in, capturing the other’s full lips with his own. The kiss was slow, a tender press of lips, but the emotional weight behind it had them both shivering.

 

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

 

“I love you Victor.” said Yuuri, mouth a fraction of a millimeter away from the other’s. “I always will.”

“I’ve said it before but I’ll keep saying it every day of my life. Yuuri Katsuki, you’re the star of my life and I am completely, totally and utterly in love with you.”

“Show off,” smiled Yuuri, pulling him back in for another kiss.

“You love it.” murmured Victor against his lips.

“You got me.” laughed Yuuri, engulfed by an unstoppable feeling of warmth, his heart feeling like it was about to burst. “Now will you stop talking and take me to bed already?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

  _For I can't help falling in love with you..._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
